


Severus

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."  Snape Drabble!





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Author's note: Hey guys! Ok, first fic right here... Not very good but I'm working on it :) Please review! Because I sure could use the help! :) So either advice or if you just want to talk. Because I am a fan of talking. Alright, now my author's note is practically longer than my story... Thanks guys!

everything belongs to JK Rowling....

______________________________________________________

It was just a note. 

Just a crisp, white card with some words in it. 

A date, a time, a greeting. 

It shouldn’t have meant much. People received letters all the time. They didn’t tear them up or yell or hide for days.

A simple wedding invitation. That’s what it really was. Nothing more.

It was a plain white card. Black script. Exactly how he knew she would do it. She wasn’t one to fuss over something so “trivial as invitations” as she would put it. It might have seemed impersonal to some, but the moment he got it, he knew it would be hers. Anybody else would have lusted over the opportunity to announce to the world their wedding. 

He thought about the fact that she’d remembered. Thought of him. 

But as much as he thought to himself that he was still enough of a part of her life that she’d sent one of her cards specifically to him, he knew it wasn’t true. They hadn’t talked in years. Her husband-to-be had probably suggested it, knowing she and he had been friends. Thinking that inviting him served as an apology. That it made up for all of what had happened between them. 

Unfortunately, he’d made his choice and she’s made hers.

Up until this point though, he at least maintained some notion of happiness.

He could live in the delusion that she would change her mind and come running back. That one day, she would love him like he loved her. 

But this card sealed both of their fates. 

He looked at the note again. He could almost smell her strawberry perfume and see her eyebrows knit together as she looked over the invited list. He looked at the handwriting, knowing that she’s probably worked tirelessly writing all of the cards. Too stubborn to just get a house elf to do it. Because she wouldn’t acknowledge that this wedding was a big deal, that it was important to warrant getting help to do. 

Somehow that made it hurt even more.

Simply the fact that she had known the wedding would happen eventually. She had expected it to the point that it was inconsequential. It meant she had never really considered changing her mind at all. He really was living in a delusion.

_ You are cordially invited to the wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter. _

Severus Snape cried that day. As his tears hit the card, they smeared the black letters Lily Evans had worked so hard to form. 


	2. Hogsmeade

Author's note: Alrightey, here's fanfic numbah two. I just babysitted and couldn't stop thinking about all the stuff I wanted to write. And I'm putting off a biology midterm. This is a way more valid use of my time :) Please review guys! 

p.s. all belongs to JKR. not me. 

_____________________________________________________

It was a week before one of the autumn Hogsmeade trips.

He wanted to go with her specifically in the fall, when the scarlet leaves matched her hair, and the air was as crisp as the pages of parchment they wrote to each other on over the summer. 

He smiled, years of loving Lily Evans finally culminating in this. His friends would have laughed at the expression on his face. Well, that is if he had friends other than her.

He took another bite of his eggs. 

He loved eggs. He didn’t care if Potter and his minions made fun of him for eating a food “as greasy as he was.”

They wouldn’t be laughing when Lily Evans was going with him to Hogsmeade instead of that prick Potter.

He gulped down the last bite of his eggs, slowly standing and searching for the bright waves of hair at the Gryffindor table. 

Finally, he caught a glimpse of the crimson weaving over to her usual spot at the table. 

Relief flooded over him and he threaded through the other tables, quickening his pace, his black, torn robes, ruffling behind him.

He kept his head down, averting everybody’s condescending gazes. They might not understand him, but she did. She always did. When he told her about his father hitting his mother, when he told her how poor he was, when he talked about how he’d never had a friend like her. She was always there. That’s how he knew he loved her. 

And now, she would know. Finally. And she could love him back.

He approached her table, ignoring the way her friends looked him up and down, whispering to each other under their breath. They’d never gotten accustomed to the way a girl as beautiful as Lily Evans could be friends with someone like him.

“Hi Lily,” greeted Snape, his smile overwhelming his face.

She turned around and met his eyes, gazing right through to his heart, the way no one else could. “SNAPE!” she exclaimed. 

It never failed to amaze him how happy his mere presence could make her. 

All the same, he started questioning what he was about to do. He fidgeted with his hands, rubbing his sweaty palms together.

“Um, Lily, I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with this, I mean with me this butterbeer, I mean weekend for a Hogsmeade, I mean butterbeer?”

She laughed. Like he was the funniest person she knew. As if he had just word vomited to get a joke, not because he was so nervous he almost passed out.

“Hahaha! Sev, I’d love to,” She smiled that familiar smile. But it was so different now. She’d said yes. She liked him as much as he liked her. He almost breathed a sigh of relief but before he could, she started talking again. “But can I meet up with the boy I told you about from my History of Magic class afterwards? He is so adorable! You’ve just got to meet him.”

She laughed. Looking at him for an acknowledgement of how fantastic a plan this obviously was. He understood now though. As friends. That’s how she felt. As if they should go as friends. She didn’t understand. She didn’t understand that he’d never love someone they way he loved her.

Snape nodded in agreement. “Of course Lil. He sounds great.” He tried to muster up a smile, but was incapable. So he just walked away.


	3. Snowballs

Author's Note: Hi guys! Back for more... Thought I'd relieve you all of Snape's incredible depression and do a little Lily/Snape moment. Hope you like it! Please review as always.

p.s. all belong to the goddess JK Rowling. not me. unfortunately...

_______________________________________________________

“Oh my god, Sev! Sev stop!” He knew she was joking by the way she laughed as she said it. Smiling, eyes squinted from the strain of laughing so hard, and practically rolling around on the floor.

It was third year, before their fight, before the incident by the lake, before James Potter had become less of a nuisance and more of a nightmare.

Right now, there was just Lily, him, and the pile of snowballs they had brought into the library. Lily had charmed them not to melt, but it was his idea, although he’d never press her to admit it.

They squatted behind one of the bookshelves staring though a hole they had created out of the stacks of literature.

For the past half hour, they had been deviously throwing snowballs at the group of students situated right in front of their convenient hole. 

How they had stayed hidden was beyond either of them considering the great amount of noise they made debating the best angle to throw at and comparing which of them had a “better snowball structure.” 

He could have sat there all night with Lily, ducking down every time someone turned around, trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard in the dusty aisle. 

Snape wondered if his life would ever get better than these stolen moments with Lily in the library, throwing snowballs at students’ backs.

 


	4. Understanding

Author's Note: wow, two uploads a night :) kinda pathetic for me... Anyway... Little more angsty than my usual but I though right after the fight was important for Lily and Snape. review as always!! Because it's what people who love each other do. :) I'd like to give a shout out to my beta Mortal aka Ola ;) You're the BEST.

All credit goes to JKR as always.

____________________________________________________

How dare she! She thinks she can just order him around? Tell him what to do and what’s right and wrong?? As if she is just the bloody moral compass for every student at Hogwarts?

Well, she can’t!

Goddammit! She just doesn’t understand!

He’s a SLYTHERIN.

What are Slytherins supposed to do, ride ponies and eat cake? No! They’re supposed to be the leaders! To guide everyone towards the correct path! 

Avery and Mulciber weren’t doing anything WRONG! It was funny! Who is she to judge HIS friends? As if the people she hangs out with are simply the cream of the crop.

And she hexes POTTER! Does that just not count? Is she allowed to hex everyone she meets because she’s a Gryffindor?? I mean, OBVIOUSLY because she’s a fucking fantastic Gryffindor, when she hexes someone, it’s not because she’s an utter arsehole, it’s because she was just being BRAVE. Sure. Because the fabulous Lily is incapable of wrongdoing. 

She just doesn’t get it!

Avery and Mulciber approached HIM! It wasn’t the other way around! They wanted to be friends with him! 

It’s a choice he had to make: friends or “righteousness.” 

So he may have hexed a few mudbloods, so what?? He didn’t do anything too serious to hurt them! It was just a joke! Avery and Mulciber had dared him to! They were just mudbloods anyway! It was different! 

Of course he felt bad about what the three of them did sometimes! And not all mudbloods are bad. Lily was one. She practically made it a badge of honor. 

And the prank Mulciber and Avery played on Mary McDonald was kind of harsh as far as pranks go. He likes her. She’s one of Lily’s closest friends. One of the only ones who didn’t look down on him. She didn’t deserve that, but Lily overreacted!

Just because he chose to hang out with Avery and Mulciber, doesn’t mean he has become personally responsible for every action they have! 

Ok, so MAYBE she was right! Maybe it was absolutely terrible what they were doing.

But she can’t understand! She has friends other than him! He didn’t until now! He can’t really be picky when it comes to whom he chooses as friends! 

This would be a lot easier to figure out if he could talk to her.

Avery and Mulciber just wouldn’t understand. 


	5. Villain

Author's Note: I finalllllly updated guys! Alright, this one hasn't been beta'd yet but I felt bad about all of my empty promises... So here :) I like the idea. It's based off of a quote about Snape by JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling does.

He didn’t really want to become a Death Eater.

It’s not like it was on his to-do list as a child: “Become Death Eater and kill innocent people.” It’s hard to believe anybody is born wanting to do that.

But there was nothing else for him.

When he was younger, he thought he could be successful; that he could do potions or something he was good at and be happy.

But he got older, and gradually, the things that were important to him disappeared.

First, came his family. He never really knew a true family. His father was violent, and his mother was too weak to protect herself, much less her young son. 

Then came his pride: the minute people started following James Potter’s lead and calling him Snivellus, that was gone.

Finally, was the worst of all: Severus Snape lost Lily Evans. He loved her. She was his friend, his confidante, everything he needed.

If all of the bad things in his life were a growing cut, she was the band-aid.

But he lost her. And cursed himself for it every day.

Then, he met a few aspiring Death Eaters. It was bound to happen, him being a Slytherin and all. 

Becoming a Death Eater was his escape. Finally, somebody wanted him. What was he supposed to do? He had lost everything, and now, there was a group, open armed, waiting for him to join them.

And sometimes, when he was sitting with them, talking, it was easy to forget why they had congregated in the first place, why their existence was necessary, what their “cause” was.

Then, it was just a group of teenage boys, hanging out.

He joined them to feel loved, to feel accepted. 

At least that’s what he told himself when he sat in bed at night, wondering why and how he got involved in a group as horrendous as this.

Deep inside of him though, he knew the real reason.

For once, he’d be important, and impressive.

A powerful member of society.

And maybe, just maybe, Lily Evans would love him for it. 


	6. Patronus

Author's Note: Two updates in two days! I'm getting better! Busy weekend though so probably nothing for the next couple days. There's some importnat info on my profile so I would appreciate if you would all click the link to my profile and check that out. Read and review as always! This one hasn't been beta'd either so if there are any spelling errors please, do tell :) <3 Emily

He remembers the first time he used his Patronus after she died.

He was going to send a message to one of the Death Eaters regarding the details of their murders.

Unknowingly, he yelled out the charm, picturing her face: her red curls, her almond shaped green eyes, every nuance of her being (the happiest memory he had.)

He screamed and almost dropped his wand when the doe leapt from the tip of his wand.

The same Patronus she had.

Although he knew it had been his wand that had produced it, he maintained a glimmer of hope, looking around frantically for any sign she was there.

He knew though. She was dead. She wasn’t coming back. She would never produce a Patronus again, never laugh with him, she wouldn’t even yell at him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he saw his only real evidence that he had really, truly loved Lily Evans.

He almost smiled, being able to have this part of her, before he remembered.

She had a doe Patronus for a specific reason. 

It matched that prat Potter’s stag.

“They were made for each other,” he thought bitterly.

He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to remember the link her and Potter had shared, every day of his life.

It wasn’t fair. 

He stared at the doe, split between swearing at the cruelty of it, and breaking down because he needed this. He needed this small memory of the girl, the WOMAN, he had loved.

Snape brushed away the tears clouding his vision, trying to stop the catches in his breath. 

He spoke to the doe, but had difficulty looking it in the eyes:

“Lily Evans and James Potter are dead. Dark Lord entered and killed on sight. He was not found. The boy lives.”

 


	7. Flawless

Author’s Note: Somewhat related to Snowballs. I feel like this childhood memory kind of added to the happiness he felt later in Snowballs with Lily. Capiche? Alrightey, another update! I’m supposed to be cleaning my room in preparation for one of my friends coming over tonight but yah, don’t really want to do that. Love all you guys! Please read and review! My stories combined have gotten 500 views yet only 16 reviews. Thank to everybody though! It makes me quite happy to see how many people are enjoying this. J Please check my profile for important info! Love always! <3 Emily

Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK Rowling. Nothing. At all. Whatsoever. I think you get the idea J

Severus Snape loved snow on Spinner’s End.

It covered the rubbish by the river, the ugly, worn cobblestones, the sewage lining the streets, and the ramshackle houses. 

When he was younger, he would find a fresh, undisturbed bank of snow and lie down in it.

His greasy hair would splay out around his head like a crown, his oversized shirt would grow damp, and he would just sit there, content, for hours. 

When he was lying in the snow, he could forget his parents yelling, and the fact that he didn’t have friends.

The snow covered all of the bad things in the world.

For once, Spinner’s End became beautiful.

Sometimes Lily would come down and they would lie down close to each other to conserve body heat. 

Lily would close her eyes, but Snape would keep his open. He’d look into the sky and it felt as if he was falling into another world.

One where Lily would like him as much as he liked her, where his parent loved each other and him, and where the world didn’t need snow to hide its faults, because there were none.

But for now, Snape just smiled. 

Because he could lie down with Lily Evans and dream. 


	8. Curse

Author’s Note: Don’t love this one but my beta and I agreed that Snape’s darker side needed to make an appearance. I’m in denial that he’s a bad person so this kind of stuff is hard for me  J CHARLOTTE: Alright, my response to your latest review refused to respond, which caused me endless trouble, so I’m posting it here  J Here it is: aww, thanks again Charlotte! I love love love love love your reviews <= as if I don't tell you that enough ;) I loved this idea, so I'm glad you love it too! I would really like to do a novel-length but it's such a daunting task! I'll probably try to do it once I get out of school and am freed up on time :) THANK YOU AGAIN! <3 Emily. There, it finally posted  J Read and review as always guys! And of course, the updates on my page might be helpful for you too  J <3 Emily 

Disclaimer: I’m not even going to try to compete with JK. None of this belongs to me. Especially the amazing person that is Severus Snape  J

_____________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape stood in the center of the room. It wasn’t unlike any other room. A carpeted floor, some furniture, a couple knickknacks strewn about haphazardly on the side tables.

A person walking in wouldn’t have found anything out of the ordinary. Except for the crouching muggle in the corner, shaking with fear.

“Ple-ease Sir, d-d-don’t. Whatever you want, you can have! Anything! Just let me go!”

Snape smirked. The man had no idea why he’d been chosen, why he was being forced through this ordeal.

But on the other hand, neither did Snape.

If the Dark Lord ordered for it to be done, Snape would do it. No questions asked. The Dark Lord must have some reason for it. He knew all.

Looking down on this man, he wondered what he had done to warrant such an untimely death. 

It didn’t really matter though. He was a muggle. Wasn’t that reason enough?

He looked at the man again. It was pathetic really. He was cowering in the corner, _crying_ even. It was weak of him.

The Dark Lord was right to punish this man.

“Avada Kedavra.” 

He couldn't help but notice the muggle's emerald green eyes though.


	9. Conversation

Author’s Note: Sorry the last one was so short! I hate making Snape the bad person. Here’s a Lily/Snape. <= My favorites of course. ;) It gives you a better idea of WHY they’re friends. And personally, I love this one. It’s a little longer than the others but worth it to me J Kind of corny, but I think we need that every once in a while. Loving the reviews guys! Keep ‘em coming J Updates on my page as always! <3 Emily

Disclaimer: I own all of this. JUST KIDDING. As if. JK Rowling was born with a gift for writing, whereas I can only pretend to come close to what she has J

 

“Sev, he shouldn’t be doing that. It’s bad. Your mom didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know, but I just- I mean, I guess I understand why he does it. It doesn’t make it right, but he’s not a wizard and we are. I feel bad for him sometimes.”

“Even when he hits your mom? Even when he does that? Even when you’re _crying_ Sev?”

“Well, what about you? You let your sister make fun of you and yell at you and call you names!”

“That’s different! She’s my _sister_! She feels left out! She’s not a witch and she just doesn’t understand. It makes me sad.”

“What’s the difference though!? My dad is angry at my mom because he doesn’t understand magic and your sister is angry at you because she doesn’t understand magic! It’s the same thing.”

“I just – I don’t want to fight Sev, okay?”

“Alright Lily… But just think about it okay? I don’t like your sister being mean to you. You’re better than that.”

He looked into her emerald eyes. It wasn’t right to see them with tears. Her eyes didn’t belong that way.

They were supposed to be smiling and happy, joyful even.

She laid her head on his knee. 

“I’m sorry Sev. I just don’t want you getting hurt. If he hits your mom, who knows when he might hit you?”

“He wouldn’t Lily. He’s mean but I don’t think he could do it.”

“Okay Sev. I’m just worried. If you got seriously injured, I don’t know what I would do,” she looked solemn for a moment before poked him in the side, giggling, “Who else could I talk to about my odd obsession with chocolate frogs?”

He smiled down at her, “Oh as if you’re the only one. I think we all want to bite a small animal’s head off every once in a while.”

“Oh, Sev, that’s gross!” She said laughing.

“Yet true,” he countered, winking at her. 

“Well, if I see any woodland creatures missing heads I’ll know who to look for.”

“Yes, I’m sure you run across those quite often.”

They broke out into laughter, scaring the birds out of the trees and making their throats sore.

Then Lily got silent all of the sudden.

“What’s the matter Lily?”

“I don’t know. I’m just thinking. What if Hogwarts isn’t like this and we can’t talk everyday and people don’t understand out obsession with eating woodland creatures?” she said, grinning at him. But he knew she was really worried. And if he was honest, he was too.

“It’s not going to be that way Lily. We’re always going to be best friends.”


	10. More

Author’s Note: Harumph. I had the third worst day of my life. Not happy. And nobody gets that my day sucked! Don’t you hate that? But I am hoping that updating will result in reviews that will mildly help my awful attitude. Ugh. Lost my phone, my friend is pissed at me; the guy I like is pissed at me as well…. I could keep going, but I’ll stop venting because you’re looking for updates, not rants from an almost 15 year old. Review please! Almost 700 views on Severus! BIG DEAL HOMIE G. Oh yeah, and this one is written from Lily’s point of view. Mixin’ it up. ;) Love always <3 Emily

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling in a teen costume. So therefore I am not JK Rowling. So therefore, I did not write Harry Potter. So therefore, none of this belongs to me. 

 

I sometimes wonder how he feels about me.

Sometimes, we can just sit in the library, not even talking, just doing homework.

But I look over and see that he’s not doing homework, he’s looking at me, analyzing my face and I wonder.

I think I see more than friendship in his eyes.

Ant it makes me afraid.

On one hand, I don’t want to lead him on. I don’t want to hurt him.

On the other hand, I don’t want to hurt me.

I tell him everything. Everything. 

I can vent to him and he understands, I can ask him a question about Transfiguration and he understands, I can tell him about Tuney and he understands. 

And I understand him too. 

We just get each other and I’m not sure I’m willing to sacrifice all of that for his feelings.

But even thinking that makes me feel like a bad person.

I should put his happiness above mine, right?

I only wish it was that easy. 

I wish I could love him. 

That I would look into his eyes as he looks into mine and see him as more than a brother.

But I can’t.

I hate that I can’t do that with him. 

It’s not even like he’s wrong for me!

He likes me, he’s not… well… I mean, he’s not attractive, but I’m a deep person, I should be able to move past that.

Other than being involved in some darker stuff, and the fact that everybody makes fun of him, he has a great personality, he’s kind, he listens.

He has his quirks, his odd habits, but who doesn’t? It makes him who he is.

He’s perfect.

But maybe not perfect for me.


	11. Passing

A/N: Well, it's been a while! I'm more than a little rusty, so feel free to tirade against my writing in a review. :) With the last movie coming out, I realized how much I missed this, so I'll probably continue to write for the rest of the summer. Thanks everyone! 

Disclaimer: If this was actually written by J.K. Rowling, I would like it a lot more. :)

He felt relief as Nagini’s teeth sunk into his throat.

No bitterness, or anger, or regret that his life would end here.

The only reason behind his desperate screams was the pain. Never had he thought that death would hurt this much.

Behind all of it though, was relief.

As he fell from the invisible cube, beginning to lose consciousness as Voldemort swept out of the room, he felt a glimmer of hope.

17 years after his life virtually ended, he would see her again.

Of heaven he was unsure, but of a place where he could apologize for his faults, and see her laughing green eyes, he was sure.

He would not have to see Harry die, be murdered the same way Lily was. He would not have to bear witness to the final step of the heinous, cruel plan Dumbledore had concocted.

As he lay on the floor and watched Potter slip out from his hiding place, he thanked whatever had caused him to be here, dying before more pain was inflicted, and returning to the one person he loved.

However, he was not there yet. He gasped and delivered his final message in the form of his most precious memories.

Before finally slipping away though, he caught sight of the emerald green eyes that would guide him into death, maintaining the one bond he had valued above all others. 


	12. Belonging

A/N: Hello guys! I've started re-reading the books again, although completely out of order. So, I decided to write again! Hope you like it, and I'll try to post again before August is over. Please review so that I know what's crap and needs to be changed for next time :)

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a hero name JK Rowling. She didn't write this, but it all belongs to her anyway. 

___________________________________________________________________________

They never went down to Spinner’s End. Snape always went up the road to meet Lily at her house, in her neighborhood, rather than the other way around. It was an unspoken rule. Snape assumed Lily would be ashamed to be seen there, perhaps that she would even be afraid to be in such company as the thieves and lowlifes that inhabited Spinner’s End.

On this particular day, they were swinging back on forth in the playground paid for by the privileged people in Lily’s community. If you swung high enough, you could just barely see the chimneys down Snape’s road, spewing soot and smoke. He was so preoccupied with timing his swings so that he would stay just under that line, that her voice came as a surprise to him, and he bounced up a little in his seat.

“Sev, why don’t we ever go to your house to play?”

Shocked, it took him a few minutes to answer so that he could collect his thoughts.

“Well, I guess I just thought you wouldn’t want to go there. It’s pretty grimy and you wouldn’t really fit in there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she queried. Not exactly upset, just more confused.

“You belong here. It’s clean, and nice, and perfect. _I_ belong at Spinner’s End.” Snape had difficulty putting into words exactly what he meant by it. He had stopped swinging and now just sat, brushing his feet along the woodchips below with his head down, thinking.

Lily hopped off her swing with ease, perfectly silhouetted by the sun. “Well, excuse me for saying this, but I think I could handle it there. I’m 10 years old Sev. Double digits. If you can live there, I can sure visit. Besides, I’d like to see where you live.”

Snape nervously ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t know Lily…”

Before he could even fully object though, she’s already grabbed his hand and was leading him straight out of the playground. He turned bright crimson and started pulling back. “Lily, please, we can go play cards or something in your backyard… C’mon, let’s go!”

However, she remained as strong-willed as ever as she hopped on her bike, rang the bell a couple times, and zoomed off, her scarlet hair flying behind her.

Snape struggled to keep up, running behind with his shirt flapping in the breeze, lacking a bike of his own even after begging his mom and dad for one. He yelled protests the entire way down the paved road. Finally, she slowed down as the asphalt underneath turned to cobblestone.

Panting, he caught up to her. “Are you sure you don’t want to go now?”

She spun around on him, focusing her clear emerald eyes on him. “I realized,” she began, “that neither of us belong where you said we do.”

Snape wove his eyebrows together, confused. “I don’t understand.”

“We both belong at Hogwarts,” she explained definitively, turning to begin the walk down to Spinner’s End, carefully guiding her bike alongside her.

And really, how could Snape object to that?


End file.
